Anthor
Anthor is a computo-investigator married to Elya Ann Smith, a ptero jockey from the 41st Century. =Time Slidin’= Time Slidin’ In 2929, Anthor met and fell in love with Elya Ann Smith after she found herself transported to Old New Orleans in the 30th Century following the Unity conflict. Using Jack as a symbol to inspire them, Anthor and Elya eduprogred a gang of commandos to help protect the city, but, in time, the commandos went bad and became the Cult of Shadowman, an organization built around the belief that Jack Boniface, the dark-vested hero Shadowman, would return from the death. In 2937, Elya, who was pregnant with her third child, brought Jack into Anthor's complex after he emerged from a time arc and fell on the ground at her feet. Together, Elya and Anthor informed Jack that Blister, a commando who Elya herself had eduprogred before he turned sinister and joined a gang of badsides, was sentenced to be brain-wacked, but his gang stormed the complex, killing the judge and jury to rescue him, and he was now after them. As Elya informed Jack that Old New Orleans was more isolated than in his time and that Anthor’s compushields were their only line of defense, Anthor warned him that each attack on the complex drained the solarpods and Blister would break through soon. At Anthor’s behest, Jack and Elya went for a walk to think of a solution. Moments later, an artillery blast destroyed the compushields and Anthor emerged from the complex armed with a rifle and declared that there was nothing left for them to do but fight. As the fight against the cultists ensued, Anthor fought them off with his blaster while Elya urged Jack to return to his time if he could because they would never survive the assault and her battle was not his fight, but he silently refused and assaulted two of the commandos and took their weapons. Standing beside Elya, Anthor watched as Jack engaged the cultists, who thought he was a messiah who returned from the death just as she promised them. Just then, Blister arrived on the battlefield riding a ptero and accused Jack of pretending to be Shadowman. As Elya cried out to Jack not to fight Blister, Blister shot him with a blaster to show the others that he was a fake and seemingly killed him. As Jack laid on the ground and Elya cried out that he was the real Shadowman while the cultists took her and Anthor hostage, Blister threatened to finish him, when, then, Jack punched him on the chin and sent him reeling backwards in a show of force that convinced the cultists that he was who he claimed to be. As Blister picked up a boulder to kill Jack, a time arc sucked Jack inside and he vanished. In a rage, Blister ordered the cultists to kill Elya and Anthor. Again and Again and Again As Jack Boniface reappeared in the sky almost immediately after he vanished, Anthor watched from the sidelines with Elya as members of the Cult of Shadowman urged Blister to wait until they have determined whether Jack was the real Shadowman or not before he killed them, but Blister refused and attacked Jack intent on killing him. After a brief tussle, Blister crushed Jack under a boulder much to the cultists’ surprise and Elya’s dismay, but his victory was short lived, however, as Jack freed himself and attacked him with previously unknown savagery. With Blister defeated, the remaining members of the Cult swore allegiance to Jack, the one true Shadowman. Two and a half days later, Anthor and Elya visited Jack in the med-center and introduced him to their newborn baby girl, who they named Jackinta after him. Shortly, Anthor left Elya and Jack to talk and say goodbye to each other. Later, in Anthor’s laboratory, Anthor explained to Jack that the reason he kept snapping through time was that two versions of himself could not exist in the same time, because if they did there would be too much matter, and he warned him that if he succeeded in coming back before he left, he might blow up the universe. As Jack prepared to return to his time travels, Blister, who Anthor had reprogrammed, told him that he was still his idol and asked him to let him go with him into the time arc, but Jack refused. Moments later, Elya took Jack to the time arc onboard her ptero across a parade escort formed by Blister and the rest of the Cult of Shadowman. As Jack leapt into the time arc, Elya witnessed as Blister jumped after him and voiced an apology to Jack. Category: Shadowman Category: Characters